lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Karen
Being an intelligent woman of science, Karen has an IQ of 150 that stemmed from the time she was young girl. She is able to solve difficult equations with ease whereas most it takes them longer to solve it. She also enjoys experimenting and dissecting people and animals. To a point where anything that comes out of her mouth tends to always relate to medically cutting something open or describing what she'd do with it. Though she tends to do this on purpose just to creep others out which she finds to be absolutely hilarious. She is a certified freelance doctor that is always on call, making money on the side while not playing babysitter for the Eleven Eyes band or being their keyboardist for a particular set. She's also good at wielding firearms and an example of that would be her .44 caliber guns that she uses in a style known as 'Gun Kata', applying the style of martial arts and gun play together. She is also able to fight without her guns as well as with different weapons, as she loves to experiment with different types of fighting styles. One of her moves in question, that doesn't require her guns, involves electronkinesis ninjutsu with a pair of Twin Sai weapons. To relieve her stress (and keep her sanity at bay), she enjoys smoking on regular occurrences. And while she may appear to be an odd woman in her early thirties, she is very kind, kind enough to protect the girls despite being just a human being who even uses her own self as an experiment and can even joke around and make others laugh when she wants to. As a woman of science, Dr. Karen views everything, herself included as an experiment for she's performed many dangerous tests and experiments on herself, despite being only human. She possessed this very nature even as a young child, wanting to dissect those around her, which made many afraid to want to be around her. An old friend and mentor often stopped her, Dr. Laura Kissinger, who made sure that Karen didn't do anything that she would regret later. She also is known for being very sadistic and intimidating which comes across to many as her being evil. When in reality, Karen possesses dormant insanity and when given a push she can lose control and submit to it, causing her to act without thinking. This is due to the amount of experimenting she's done on herself that gave her the extra abilities that she has now. She uses smoking as a way to keep it at bay (and as a stress reliever) and can only go a few days without smoking before her insanity starts to surface. So she chains smokes, going through at least a pack a day at the most. By nature, Karen is just a very curious person and that tends to come across to others as something else. And while she does interact with others, she is very socially awkward, as she can't exercise regular conversation without throwing the subject of dissection into the mix. Appearance Dr. Karen is a tall woman at 5'8'' with narrowed red eyes; she wears small round glasses and long wavy red hair that stops at her backside. She appears pale the majority of the time though in some shades of lighting, her skin can appear darker as if she'd gotten a tan. Karen also wears a tint red shade of lipstick on her lips. She has the same bust size as Ruby, going up to D cups but because she doesn't wear a bra but instead wraps gauze around them, making them appear a size smaller. She is seen wearing no other attire other than a long sleeved black oxford shirt with a red neck-tie, the shirt goes over her waist, covering the black and red plaid skirt she wears that stops at her hips. Around her waist is a customized silver belt with a heart buckle in the middle, small chains attached on each sides that hang down on each side. She wears dark red knee high stockings, above them are holsters for her guns and Twin Sai. For footwear, she wears black suede shoes. Her most notable piece of clothing is her doctor's white lab coat. And for a woman her age she is well fit, due to a large portion of her time is spent being devoted to combat training. She wears this very same attire even when performing on stage as the band's keyboardist and she is always seen smoking a cigarette. History Early Life : Being a woman of science, Dr. Karen sees everything in the world, including herself as an experiment or specimen. This is the exact same personality she'd had as a child for she grew up with no parents, not knowing whether or not she had any siblings, basically, she was orphaned at birth. And anytime she was around others, she always wanted to dissect them. This was regularly stopped by her longtime friend, Dr. Laura Kissinger who was the head over the orphanage that Karen was taken to and raised in. It was known as the Writhers House located in New York City. It was a Faction organization that specialized in not only taking in orphaned children that had no place to go, but trained them in martial arts and other types of hand to hand combat as well as how to use different types of weapons in order to protect themselves when on the street as the world was filled with unsuspecting dangers around every corner. The children were basically trained at an early age to become hunters against the world of the supernatural while also allowing the supernatural themselves to live amongst them which caused a lot of animosity between the children but they had to learn to work together as well as realize that not everything out there supernatural is evil. This way, it protects against accidental events that would lead to murder. Life at Writhers House : As for Karen, she worked under Dr. Laura who was the head over the Writhers House as her apprentice with her urge to want to dissect everything still in tact. This personality trait never left her the older she became. As for those around her, they were afraid of Karen, afraid that she might grab them in the middle of the night and cut the m open as many of the young children would tell each other to prove just how frightening of a person the woman was. But of course, it' not true. No, Karen would only use that little rumor around the Writhers House to her advantage to keep misbehaving children in their place. In reality, she only dissects anything she feels that is interesting. This faction also does home schooling for those who do not or aren't ready to attend a public school and as part of a science lesson, Karen tried to have the class dissect an endangered animal, claiming that it would be bad if she did not find out anything from it before it became extinct. Karen herself has even been part of experiments; mostly dealing with something she wanted to test out on her own accord or something she was working on with Dr. Laura. These particular experiments involved trying to strengthen and perfect ones skills in battle through other means besides just regular mere weapons and hand-to-hand combat. : Karen liked using guns and she wielded two of them along with a pair of twin Sai's that she fights with as a last resort. As a regular human being, she can use them quite well but of course, that wasn't enough to satisfy her need to perform many tests to see if there was a way that she can use these very same weapons more effectively. With Dr. Laura's help, she was able to do this but at a price that would cause her, her very life if she wasn't too careful. By using body energy, she was able to combine it with her guns in order to shoot an unlimited supply of energy bullets that would injure and sometimes extinguish those that aren't human. But at the same time, doing so drains her if used for an extended period of time and so she gave her gun two settings, the second being the strongest that would deplete literally half if not all of her strength that would tire her out. To counteract this, she learned to pool her strength in the form of an electric punch attack that could send even the strongest of opponents flying. One handed or two handed, Karen is able to knock someone off their feet without barely breaking a sweat. This has been shown during a lesson where a group of students had to face her and she was able to fight without so much as getting up from the office chair she was sitting in. : As an added bonus, she learned electric ninjutsu by using an attack that she named Izuna, which increases her speed instantaneously by infusing her strength into two twin sai weapons. But again, when nothing else works this and her Soul Thread Stitches are used as last resorts, especially the Soul Thread Stitches attack as it involves Karen to use her own soul to perform it. One wrong move or the slightest mistake could end her life. So yes, Karen has done a lot of experimenting on herself to ensure that herself and no one else that's part of this faction gets killed. If she's in the mood for protecting someone that is for she exhibits a sadistic and intimidating personality that makes it hard with others to work with her. Her smiles are normally filled with sadistic and dark intentions that come across to some as her being evil when that is not the case. And because of all the experimenting she's done on herself, she seems to have dormant insanity, something that she has admitted to and is highly sensitive to it. Dr. Laura even stated once that she is prone to insanity and a simple push is enough to drive it to surface. To suppress it, Karen chain smokes on a regular basis and can only go so long without a cigarette before she would have to struggle to maintain it on her own. : Of course, the habit of smoking seemed to stick as well as help and Karen is hardly seen without a cigarette, even if others hate the smell of it in which case she'd just retort back with some sort of rude comment. Karen has gone on many travels across the world with Laura solving underworld type cases that cannot be explained by human reasoning and during them, they've come across many troubled orphaned children, teenagers and adults along the way. Many of them have run away from their home for reasons in which their presence alone would cause pain to others. They would simply just take them in; train them if they wish to be trained. Despite Karen' cruel and twisted personality, she does have a kind and compassionate side that worries for the people around her and he feels the need to protect them. But she displays it in a way that it's either a pain or of great annoyance to her, which is a facade, as she doesn't like to get mushy around others. She also exhibits a rather paternal demeanor for those she protects but again she hides it behind the facade as mentioned above. Stalker: Cornelia Mistyrain : Much like Laura, Karen too, has had some of the Writhers House occupants work under her as an apprentice. However, one out of all of them seemed to take her interest in Karen's work a little bit too far. It was a young Japanese girl by the name of Cornelia Mistyrain who at first only displayed a very shy personality when around her as she was often quiet and she was also four years younger than Karen who was twenty eight at the time which made the girl address her consistently as 'Karin Senpai'. They were alike in a lot of ways, both trained how to wield a gun but of course Karen was much better at it than Cornelia. Eventually, this interest turned into an obsession and soon after, a lesbian crush that arose a different personality out of the girl that was similar to Karen's but she, unlike Karen, never tried to suppress it. Instead, she embraced it and applied it to her fighting skills, going as far as using them against Karen in order to make the woman love her. She became in denial to the point she believed the two of them were in a relationship together and many times, Karen has shot at her with no hesitation or repeatedly harmed her in some sort of way to make the girl take the hint that she did not love her nor where they in any sort of relationship. : Due to this, Cornelia left the Writhers House, vowing to make Karen love her if she had to kill everyone that stood in the way of that happening. So she joined up with many of the faction house's enemies. At some point, the house had been attacked and destroyed, leaving a lot of innocent people dead and others wounded because of Cornelia's obsession with Karen. This caused them to have to regroup and rebuild the house but in a much secure location to avoid something like this from happening again. Inwardly, Karen blamed herself for the incident but Laura tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault and Cornelia is to blame for what has happened. They rebuilt the Faction again in New York it's not widely known and to throw off the scent from Cornelia and other enemies, more Writhers House factions have been built at different corners of the world and each one of them are ran by different people but the main one still run by Laura and all of them must report any findings and goings on that might affect them and the others at all times. Eleven Eyes Band : After this incident, things began to quiet down and Karen took over looking after three girls, all of them coming from troubled backgrounds, who decided to form a singing group together later on down the road up to now. She finds this to be a pain but of course, she deals with it and sticks with them as their manager and bodyguard, making sure they stay out of trouble as well as keeping trouble from coming to them. The girls go by the group name 'Eleven Eyes' with the members being Ruby Carmine, Partina Shiningrose and Kiiragi Yoshika, a witch, a vampire and a siren with musical talent. Karen in a sense, is part of the group too as she occasionally plays the keyboard, hinting that she has some musical talent but doesn't like to show it all the time. The three of them are a handful but Karen uses this as an opportunity to study them a little more. And when not handling them or dealing with assignments given to her by Laura, she works as a freelance doctor for those who cannot afford to go to the hospital and pay expensive medical bills. : Although Karen charges a high price for her services, unlike hospitals, she doesn't add interest or go up on the owed payment, not unless the patient in question pissed her off enough to do that. She is certified as a doctor and a teacher so anytime she needed to temporarily go under a different guise, she wouldn't have too much trouble getting hired to do a job without suspicions. Recently, she'd been given the assignment to be stationed in Tokyo, Japan as Tsukuba Academy' assistant school nurse but only for one semester. Laura informed her that a lot of rumors have been floating around that this particular school in question is known from having students with powers and other abilities enroll but many people are oblivious to it and the Headmaster and Vice Headmaster denies such claims. She is there to figure out what's going on and put a stop to strange activities going on. Not only that, she had to take the girls with her two but feels it would be better of an excuse to use the fact that they're making a debut in Tokyo by holding a concert, that way, it'll be much safer for them. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Dr. Karen has an unnamed love interest that her stalker Cornelia Mistyrain had killed but as for currently, no. Powers & Abilities Firearms : Karen wields two specialized red .44 caliber guns that she holds in an unorthodox manner as she uses a style known as 'Gun Fu' or widely known as 'Gun Kata' that is a sophisticated of gun-play mixed with kung fu that involves punching, kicking and occasional flipping. She can still miss even at close range. Her guns do not require real bullets but instead fires a concentrated blast of red energy in the form of bullets at her target that is generated from her body. The attack is more of a dark-like 'stream' of energy that fires through the enemy, though it won't open a hole through the opponent or his/her clothing but getting hit does hurt like hell and can do a lot of damage if she were truly pissed. Her gun was specially made to where it shoots unlimited energy ammo so she doesn't have to reload. They have a setting on them to how strong of a force she wants to shoot. Which is only two settings: level one being the weakest where it's just regular energy bullets and level two fires a small energy blast canon rounds which drains her the more she fires. Her guns are not suited for killing humans but more for demon and other creature like killing. However if a human were to get shot, they are not injured but rather feel the pain of being shot. Unarmed Close Range Combat : Karen is not only a physically strong fighter but she is also well versed in numerous martial techniques; that when combined with her high level of intelligence and adaptability, make for an extremely potent combination, so much so that she was able to take down an opponent while still seated in just an office chair. She is also able to fire blasts of energy in the form of electricity from her hands, which can temporarily paralyze her enemy or send them flying a few feet from her. Two Palm Double Punch : The variation of an attack that requires Karen to use both of her hands rather than using one that allows her to drive the power of electricity from her hands directly into an opponent's body through the usual physical direct strike to the stomach. She uses this attack on stronger opponents like demons and other types of creatures where it deals internal damage, as the attack is greatly amplified and able to incapacitate them. Doing it with one hand feels like a regular punch with an electrical charge. Still very painful but less damaging, thus why this attack is not performed on humans, as one hit from it would instantly kill them. Now if she were to punch them with one hand, it would knock them unconscious for a while. No longer than a few hours. Soul Thread Stitches Is an attack that isn't displayed by Karen all that often, but it is to be known that she isn't the only one who is able to perform it. This ability works by attacking an individual using the power of her own soul itself (soul wavelength to be a better term) that requires deep concentration on the soul wavelength residue that is inside of the enemy, causing the residue to attach itself through the skin to the surface, locking Karen's and her enemy's movements, leaving them open for attacks. She is able to use these stitches to thread her own self to a surface to hold herself and her enemy in place so as not to be pushed back or pulled forward by thrown attacks. *'Soul Thread Scattered Stitches' - Associated with her ‘Soul Thread Stitches’ ability. With her hold still on her enemy, the residue permeates throughout the body of Karen's victims to such an extent, that the stitches, if she wanted to, can act internally to her will. Due to this affect, the entire body's nerves are sealed by various stitches, completely negating any opportunity for the opponent to perform movement. However, the ability has a disadvantage, as it requires complete concentration from the one performing. It is why it is such a dangerous move because Karen is using her soul in the form of an attack that results in neither the enemy nor Karen being able to move. The attack itself, if not done correctly or concentration is broken can either kill her or kill both herself and her enemy. Performing this takes a lot out of Karen, meaning that the technique can't be maintained for extended periods. Twin Sai It's a black twin Sai set that has a cast dragon skull with vicious red eyes, cord-wrapped handle and the hand guards are its wings. Karen uses these in the place of her guns when she's exhausted the majority or all of her energy after using them. She is able to perform an attack known as 'Izuna'. (She is not the only one that can perform the Izuna attack.) *'Izuna' - A hyper-nerve technique that is considered to be an electric ninjutsu attack that requires Karen to infuse her energy into her twin Sai weapons, running crouched down as she drags the ends on the ground, creating a spark of electricity which increases her speed, movements and reactions. The speed gain is so great that when fighting against another opponent who practices the same style (or something similar), it can either easily overwhelm her opponents or create a stalemate. She moves so quickly that it gives off the sense that she is teleporting and allows her to inflict attacks with ease. The last person she has used this against in battle whose skills are equal to her own is another woman by the name of Cornelia Mistyrain. This ability is also draining if used for an extended period of time for it could cause her to collapse without warning and be out for days. Trivia *Dr. Karen's character design was based off of Dr. Franken Stein from Soul Eater. *Dr. Karen and Dr. Stein possess some similarities. *The love for dissections, whether its on themselves, animals or other people. *They grew up with no parents or other living relatives. *Scaring others on purpose by threatening to harm them. *They share similar fighting techniques and powers but Dr. Karen's is at a limited extent. *Both of them smoke to keep their sanity in tact. *They protect those around them that they care about but Dr. Karen tries to hide this fact. *Dr. Karen has a habit of wanting to shoot others out of annoyance, whether it is the teachers or students around her. *She has musical capabilities as she is a keyboardist for the Eleven Eyes Band. *Her gun happy qualities are similar to Trowa from Gundam Wing. *She also has a stalker who was a former apprentice named Cornelia Mistyrain who's personality and obsession with Karen is similar to Negima's Setsuna Sakurazaki's stalker Tsukuyomi. ... Also See *Writhers House *Shinso Vampires *Sai Michaelis *Cornelia Mistyrain *Ruby Carmine *Partina Shiningrose *Yoshika Kiiragi *Witch *Siren